The Transfers
by TheMischievousDuo
Summary: What do you do when two badass girls transfer from the US to Ouran High? They hate rich kids. Hate school. Love having fun. Somehow because of this, they end up working for the Host Club. Mission: Butter up to Kyoya and Tamaki. What can't happen: Fall in love. Too bad there is such a thin line between love and hate. Two OCs, two writers- one fanfic.


Transfers

**Ritzy and Yuki: Hey!**

**Ritzy: This is our first duo fanfic so be easy on us!**

**Yuki: Yeah, we might sometimes post late or make errors in this but bear with us!**

**Ritzy: Check out our original accounts**

**Ritzy: Ritzygal91**

**Yuki: PrincessYuki . Kuran . 744**

**Ritzy: So yeah… Hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: TheMischievousDuo to not own Ouran High school Host club but do own the OCs. **_

**Dodgy Sounding Club**

The streets were filled with busy, stressful people rushing to their destinations in a hurry. Trains were packed, as some had to be pushed in to even get on, crushing the others. It was rush hour, well when is it not rush hour in Japan? The two girls who were witnessing this put their bags down as their jaws dropped in astonishment and terror. Where have they moved to? Why of all places have they moved to busy hectic Japan? The two teenage girls were now regretting transferring from America. Their minds started to think if the decision was really worth it? That if they were going to enjoy living in such a place like this, because Japan in the holiday brochures, were definitely _not_ described like this! The crimson haired teenager beside the other, sighed. This was going to be some long years. Noticing that her chocolate haired friend was also in a state of confusion she put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Look, I bet this is just because of rush hour… yeah?" She stated but came out more like a question.

"Yeah but Ritzy, this place is so… active! I mean even America wasn't like this and this is AMERICA we are talking about!" The chocolate haired teen exclaimed making gestures all the way, as Ritzy laughed nervously.

"Well, Japan does have a large population and is over-crowded… don't you listen in Geography, Yuki?" Ritzy questioned making Yuki grin.

"Nope! It's so boring! It makes me fall asleep! I personally like History!"

"History!? What's so fun about learning about dead people? It's sometimes disgusting like… Jack the Ripper!" The red haired female replied her face scrunched up in disgust. Which homicidal maniac likes to mutilate bodies of woman?! Oh yeah the Ripper…

"Well… What's so good about Geography?! Can't you just buy and atlas or a globe?" Yuki countered as Ritzy smirked.

"Really Yuki? Quoting? Anyway, come on! We better get going before people start to suspect our sanity!" And with that the two teens pushed their way through the hectic place and after what seemed like forever they managed to find their townhouse. As Yuki fumbled with the keys, Ritzy observed the building; it was quite a normal townhouse really. No special features. The two walked into the house inspecting the furniture and walls. Overall they were quite impressed. The living room's walls were covered in massive dark brown tiles and the floor was covered with beautiful milk chocolate shiny wood. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall in front of the gorgeous dark chocolate sofas with the occasional red pillows matching the red glass table in the middle. Of course the living room would need additional décor to make it look more homely. The two girls wondered into the kitchen, embracing the sudden difference in colour. The kitchens colour scheme was white. The walls were decorated in white wallpaper and the floor had a shiny finish. There was a white two door fridge, the counters were marble white and then rest of the kitchen (cupboards, drawers) were indeed a snow white. The only thing that made one particular girl (Yuki) melt was the vase with one single blue flower in it, which had become her favourite item so far. Getting bored of downstairs they decided to head upstairs, and there stood a sight which amazed them. The stairs looked like normal creamed carpet stairs but from the side there laid a bookcase in the stairs! The bookcase gradually went up following the stairs. Both girls started plotting which books would go where sharing the same amount of excitement. They went up the stairs to find a bathroom and a bedroom. Which confused Ritzy, there was only one room? That was not right… They must've missed something.

"Ritzy! The bathroom is so big!" Yuki shouted from the room she was in. It was covered with creamy blue tiles and the bath was gigantic. Ritzy grinned at the sight of it and then wandered into the room and boy, was she amazed. It had a huge bed in the middle however the room had no wallpaper and the walls were coloured with white paint. This is not what amazed the girl, there was enormous window! You could see the cities and shops from below; just imagine the view at night! There was also a purple laid back spinney chair at the side matching the pictures of a beautiful purple flower above the bed, which was printed on a big canvas. Instead of taking the room, which amazed the girl curiosity took over. Ritzy remembered that their parents had told them there was two bedrooms and a guest room in the house. Obviously Yuki, was now in the plain cream guest room, admiring it but where was this 'other' room? Without asking Yuki, Ritzy wandered back down the stairs dragging her bags. There was something she missed, she could feel it. The red haired teen walked near the bookcase, as astonishing it was, they missed something. Behind the bookcase/ staircase there were steps leading down… This excited the girl as she smirked, following the mysterious steps.

"This means there's a basement!" Ritzy thought as she came face to face with a red door.

_Open or not open: that is the question? Hell, I'm opening it! _

Ritzy quickly pulled open the door and her jaw-dropped in astonishment. There was a big bed on one side of the room with black and blue draw next to it. On another side there was a counter with bar stools on the side. Behind the counters, where shelves with small lights above them. As Ritzy investigated the room further she realised there as a window tucked into the corner, the window leading to lord knows where! Everything else she knew she had to decorate and there was already a perfect picture in the red haired teenager's head.

_Cool rooms deserve cool people._

"I call dibs on this room!" Ritzy shouted as Yuki from upstairs frowned in confusion. She followed Ritzy's voice only to be flabbergasted at the secret room!

"This- I- But that- It wasn't! No! That's not fair! You said we'll choose the rooms fairly! I mean we didn't even notice this room when we came in now… Now look, you've got the best one!" The teen shouted as Ritzy forced a cheery smile.

"Did I…? Well… Oh! Have you seen yours yet?"

"Yeah, the walls are the same as yours and the bed is just as big but I have a massive window while you have an AWESOME BASEMENT ROOM!" Yuki pouted, oh was Ritzy going to pay for this later on.

"Well my dear friend, Yuki you should've known I never play fair. I mean this is me we are talking about."

"And Ritzy, this is _me_ we are talking about… You know queen of the pranks!" The chocolate eyed girl stated her eyes swirling with excitement and evil. Ritzy gulped, she forgot about that.

"Hah, try your best but you won't be able to make me regret it!" The crimson haired female replied with a proud smile plastered on her face as she marched into to _her_ room.

_That's what she always says, but I always get her. _

**R + Y**

It was now 10:20pm, both girls had finished unpacking and both had a shower and now was preparing for bed. Yuki had not spoken to Ritzy and Ritzy didn't seem annoyed by it. These two have been friends since day 1 and knew each other so well they could write a book! Ritzy wasn't an idiot though, she knew that exactly when she would let her guard down Yuki would attack. After waiting for another half an hour the crimson haired teen felt extremely sleepy and without knowing it, she fell onto the bed as if dropping dead.

Saying Yuki was sleepy was an understatement, Yuki usually went asleep before Ritzy but this time she knew she was going to have to take the sacrifice if she wanted to get Ritzy back. Suddenly the brunette heard a thump coming for 'Ritzy's room, Yuki got up from bed smirking dangerously.

"Ritzy, you will now suffer your fate." She muttered her eyes gleaming in happiness and insanity. Yuki snuck into the kitchen grabbing the first thing she could find, which was whipped cream and jam. Sighing, the brunette knew if she started searching for something else she'll end up dropping stuff, being the clumsy person she was. Sneaking out of the kitchen and going down the basement steps, Yuki opened Ritzy's door very slowly wincing at how it creaked. She tip-toed near Ritzy's sleeping figure wanting to cackle evilly but resisting. The brunette started to shake the whipped cream and pressed it all out onto Ritzy's face creating a moustache. Yet, Yuki was not satisfied, the teen grabbed the jam and smothered it over Ritzy's face devilishly. Yuki, was surprising herself, as she had not woken up Ritzy yet, maybe moving to Japan had magically taken away all her clumsiness? The brunette looked at her masterpiece in joy.

_Yep, totally worth it. _

Yuki crept out and started to do a victory dance after she entered her room.

"I can't believe I did that! I love you Japan! You took all the clumsy-"

Yuki fell face first on to the floor because of her _clumsy_ dancing.

"I… Hate… You… Japan!"

**R+Y**

**Ritzy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs. Urgh, Yuki waking me up with food… I tried to open my eyes but for some reason they seem to be stuck together? What the hell? After rubbing my eyes a couple of times and feeling this weird substance on my eyes, I could finally open them to smell…? Jam and scrambled eggs? Really Yuki? I got up and headed towards the bathroom sluggishly. Shutting the bathroom door I opened the cupboard to take out my toothpaste and brush. I glanced in the mirror to see a girl with messy red hair and a red face with cream smothered over her lips… WAIT WHAT?! I looked into the mirror properly to see sticky jam covering my face with what looked like whipped cream!

"YUKI YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!" I screamed loudly so she could hear me.

After at least half an hour of scrubbing my face clean painfully, then taking a shower. I slammed open the bathroom door open making Yuki flinch. She looked at me smiling weakly as if she knew what was coming.

"Did I make you regret it…?" Yuki muttered making me shake my head.

"Oh Yuki, hell yeah, you made me regret moving here with you!" I replied lunging forward tacking her down to the ground, tickling her mercilessly.

"Okay! I- I give up! S-Sorry!" She admitted in-between her laughs as I got off her with a victorious smirk.

"It's not fair! You know boxing and crap, and then there's me!" Yuki pouted removing her chocolate hair from her face.

"Yeah dude, there's you, who can play so many annoying ass pranks on me!" I rolled my eyes letting her giggle with pride.

"Remember the time I swapped your toothpaste for blue dye?" She giggled as I frowned remembering the embarrassment.

"Yeah I do! It was the day of my birthday!" I exclaimed letting her laugh as loud as she wanted. I walked into the kitchen glancing at the counter!

"Omg Yuki! Iced coffee!" I yelled running over to it! Now if you knew me you would know I ship myself, with coffee.

"Well yeah, it was supposed to be given to you before you attacked me but…Oh well." Yuki replied sighing as she passed me scrambled eggs. Best friends, you need one!

"Awe Yuki! You made breakfast! Okay it's official you're doing all the food-"

"For today, tomorrow's your turn." She deadpanned making me gloomy.

"But I can't cook to save my life! There's only some days here the food can be edible!" I complained reminding her of the quiche disaster.

Now that was disgusting.

"I don't care Ritz you're cooking every other day and that's final." The brunette waved off. "Oh by the way how did you have a shower in the basement?"

"Found out I have my own bathroom."

"Yeah, there's a study area in the attic, it's pretty darn cool."

"This place is totally awesome! I love our parents!"

"It's because you begged them not to come with us." Yuki reminded smiling as I nodded.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to move away but if they would make us then it'd be nice moving by ourselves." I replied as Yuki agreed. See the thing was me and Yuki were kicked out of school.

Yeah deep.

We were known as the mischievous duo, even though we did two different rebellious things. Yuki played pranks with her crew and they were funny as hell, I can understand why she loved it: the reactions you'd see were hilarious! I however was more like… I don't know how to describe it, I had a gang back in America and we just used to cause trouble: graffiti, ditching classes, swearing at teachers, getting into fights, so badass I guess? All I know was that there wasn't a day where I didn't have detention! Eating my breakfast, I checked the time only to find out it just turned 7 giving us about 1 hour and a half before school. The school called 'Ouran High school' told us they'll send us our uniforms but we haven't received any yet. I remember in America me and Yuki researched Ouran High up and found out it was a place for rich kids and that only special honour students were allowed in it if they didn't have enough money.*Cough* us *Cough* Why our parents would send us to a school where we have a high chance of being bullied, is a mystery to both of us. Yuki and I have a particular thing in common due to our personal experiences.

We both hate rich bastards.

There was a small group of rich kids in our old school, and believe me when I say, they looked at the others like dirt. Yes, the group included one of those blonde bimbos with fake boobs and all and there were also those guys who would do anything for the rich slobs. They tried to make out lives in particular; a living hell and they were doing a great job until we finally got to high school and decided enough was enough. Popularity and justice seem to rise after that. Both of us did not want to go through that again. The whole experience made us change our minds about rich kids.

Rich kids are stuck up, stupid, slobs. With nothing better to do than show off.

After a bit of time browsing through my laptop and Yuki posting pics on Instagram there was a delivery at the door allowing us to jump and race to it.

"Oh my god, finally!" The brunette exclaimed as I took the packages to the kitchen. One was labelled Ritzy Ford and the other Yuki Crosszeria. We both took our respecting packages and looked at each other in anticipation.

"What do you think?" The chocolate haired teen asked nervously biting her lip.

"On how it would look?" I replied.

"Yeah…"

"Shitty. All uniforms are."

"Can't agree with you more." With that we ripped open the packages. I heard Yuki gasp as I dropped mine in pure horror. There, in Yuki's hands was a yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie it had high-cut bishop sleeves ending in a white cuff and a skirt that is calf-length and somewhat puffy. Also inside the package there lay white tights and black shoes to complete the uniform. Me and Yuki looked at each other in horror.

"No

"Way."

"In."

"Hell." I finished off, tumbling onto the sofa next to Yuki.

"I agreed that it would be shitty. But that-"She pointed. "Is an absolute monster!" I nodded in agreement, panicking about what were we going to do! We needed to wear the uniform to go to school but it was against all our wished to wear-that! I picked up mine from the floor looking at it as my face cringed. Wasn't there another way around this?

"We could not go to school…" I trailed off hiding my smile at the idea. Skipping school sounded like my kind of thing. Yuki looked at me emotionless.

"Have you already forgotten your dad's lecture, Ritz? Remember the 'If I have one phone call, just one! I will come to Japan and drag you all the way back!' Yeah, so have I refreshed your mind a little?" I laughed nervously at her blunt voice, my Dad was totally serious that day.

"Then what do we do?!" I enquired annoyed while Yuki shook her head miserably.

"Only thing we can do." She started to say. "We wear it."

**R+Y**

Both girls looked in the mirror, their faces worse than sucking a sour lemon. Not only was the uniform violating all their 'fashion rules.' But there was some sort of difficulties with each dress. Yuki's dress was too big for her as it seemed like a wedding dress! The sleeves hid her hands as they hang floppy. Ritzy however was another story, the dress stopped before her feet: too short. The waist of the dress was killing hers and the arms were too long!

"Um… Ritzy?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Do you think this dress is a bit too big for me?"

"Yes Yuki."

"Do you think _this_ dress is a bit too small for me?"

"Yes Ritzy."

"Aww man…" The girls groaned. Before you even think about it, no the girls had not switched dresses, or had each other's by mistake, because the girls were the similar length, none of them were too fat or too skinny.

"Hell to this dress!" Ritzy exclaimed attempting to take it off: key word attempting, because as soon she 'attempted' to take it off a massive tear could be heard and both girls gasped, eyes widening.

"Ritzy you…"

"Shit…" Ritzy stood frozen half way through taking of her dress, what the hell was she going to do now?! Suddenly there was another tear to be heard but this time it was from Yuki. Ritzy turned around to face her chocolate orbed friend, she noticed Yuki had purposely ripped the bottom the dress making it a mini dress. Yuki looked at Ritzy sheepishly as Ritzy smirked. Then Ritzy ripped off the dress leaving it to become a top instead. Both girls ripped of the sleeves and now had personalized there dresses, well not quite yet. Ritzy already knew she was going to wear the jeans (She was wearing underneath her dress) along with dress and Yuki decided to stick with the leggings she was currently wearing.

The girls walked off to their own rooms smirking. After at least half an hour, they both came out with now, fully personalized school uniform. Ritzy had sewed her initials at the back in red but not too big. She had also made her top shorter making it a crop top and underneath her 'crop top' she layered it with a red tank top. Matching the outfit she wore the exact denim jeans and red converse. The collar was now loose.

Yuki had come out with all the frilling bits cut off and the collar was also loose and she had made the dress sleeveless wearing a snazzy cardigan on top. At the bottom of the mini dress she had sewed a red line all across the bottom layer. Her shoes were milk chocolate flats with a thin red ribbon on them for decoration.

"Nice dress."

"Nice top." Yuki replied both grinning in the mirror. The teenagers were proud of their badass selves.

"Cool people deserve cool uniform." Ritzy reminded eying the time, they had 15 minutes to get to school. They grabbed their bags and headed out the door satisfied at their decision.

**R+Y**

Time skip: At Ouran High School.

The girls arrived at Ouran high looking at how big and rich it looked. There old school was nothing like this, mainly because Ritzy and her gang had the walls covered in graffiti and Yuki had burnt half a building after the prank in one of the science rooms.

"Rich kids." They both said in unison shaking their heads shamelessly. The two walked into school taking in all the whispers and weird looks they got from the rest. It didn't bother them, there was nothing wrong in destroying a monster. However when they reached the principal's office it was another story.

"Ritzy, I dunno, what if we get kicked out for killing the uniform?!" Yuki asked worrying, as Ritzy scoffed at the word 'killing.'

"Chill Yuki, even if we got into trouble what's new? We used to be sent to the principal's office all the time at our old school." Ritzy reassured the girl. She didn't understand why Yuki was nervous. She had witnessed herself and Yuki go into the principal's office billions of time but she has never seen Yuki nervous because of it.

"Well if they get real angry their going to either kick us out or call or parents. Remember your dad?!" She explained as Ritzy reacted with an 'ohhhhh'

"Don't worry, trust me!" Ritzy grinned as Yuki smiled. They knocked on the door and after hearing a loud enter from inside they opened the door and stepped in quite casually.

"You must be the- What the…!" The principal (an old guy with glasses) said shocked at their appearance. "I'm very sorry, but what is this?!" Ritzy shrugged not really bothered by it all but Yuki seem to be looking around the office for any clue on how strict this idiot of a head was.

"Well what is this?!" The man repeated his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry but are you ashamed at our outfits?" Yuki asked in a sweet kind voice as Ritzy smirked at her best friend's acting.

"W-Well yes I am…?" He tried to say in a straight-forward fashion but was failing terribly. Of course when people come into school breaking the dress code, you'd expect them to have some sort of attitude at least.

"Then, _sir_, we are ashamed of you." Ritzy stated as the principal looked at her confused.

"Beg your pardon Miss?"

"We are ashamed of you sir. Why? Well let's see, Yuki's dress was too big for her and mine was too small. I mean if you're going to have us as students then you should have at least sent the right sizes. However you didn't, therefore we are ashamed and the consequence: this is _our_ new school uniform." Ritzy exclaimed as Yuki nodded agreeing with every word, the principal's mouth dropped open. Not knowing what to say, he straightened his tie and looked at them.

"Well young ladies we are sorry for the mix up but we would like you to wear-"

"Excuse me, but didn't you hear Ritzy? This is your consequence." Yuki stated holding her head high, Yuki had forgotten about all the worry, she was now enjoying this as much as Ritzy was. The principal looked flabbergasted at the behaviour of these young 'ladies.' Heck, who are we kidding? Now way would Ritzy and Yuki ever fit into the polite ladies category in Ouran High!

"And what is your consequence?" Another voice emerged from behind as both girls turned around to face a thin five foot eleven teenager. His black hair was styled quite smartly and wore thin, rimmed glasses, of course he was wearing _his_ uniform _correctly_.

"What?!" Yuki spat looking at the guy confused as her eyebrows furrowed.

"First of all, the correct and _polite_ term is pardon. Secondly I simply asked what your particular punishment will be." The mysterious male asked annoying both girls by his well-mannered tone. To be honest both girls knew that they sounded like tramps against this guy.

"Why would we need a punishment?!" Ritzy enquired raising a brow.

"Let's see… Not wearing correct uniform. Oh wait, you have an excuse for that. Then how about being disrespectful to the principal?" He stated pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose as Ritzy and Yuki looked at him in disbelief.

"For starters what the heck are you to this school to tell us that?! Finally who _the heck_ are you?!" Yuki countered as the mystery guy smirked.

"I am Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya replied hoping to get a shocked reaction from the two. Yet there was none.

"Okay so…?" Yuki trailed off as neither understood the speciality of his name.

"So? So?! Have you got no idea who I am?!" From that point that strong, smart posture was lost as it was Kyoya's turn to look at the teens in disbelief.

"No…" They both said in unison as Kyoya shook his head ashamed. His attention was now on the principal again, who seemed to be watching amused.

"Anyway, I request we give these two a punishment, sir." Kyoya proposed as the principal thought for a couple of seconds (at points nodding his head to his own thoughts, I presume)

"Very well." The principal got up and walked towards them so now he was in front. "Yuki, Ritzy you have now earned yourself a punishment." Yuki and Ritzy snickered, nothing new to them. "However I understand your point about the uniform, it is true we should have been more careful with the orders therefore you may wear them like that." The girls looked up grinning and high fived each other. "Your punishment is to help the Host Club in their baking area."

.

.

.

.

.

"Principal- with- glasses say what now?!" Ritzy shouted her eyes widened looking at him in devastation. No way. Now way in effing _hell_ was she going to 'bake' for these stupid sounding not to mention dodgy, host club! "No. No. No!"

"Sir, I wasn't told we needed bakers." Kyoya stated also puzzled.

"Well, a few students have come to me complaining on the how the food is served late and sometimes cold oh and you also need to get cleaning staff, the other day a girl fell on spilt tea. I was going to discuss this with you and Tamaki but it looks like our answer knocked on our door." The principal explained as Kyoya nodded understandingly, on the other hand Ritzy was losing the plot.

"Principal, you might want to rethink this, Ritzy can't bake! Seriously last time she set the kitchen on fire!" Yuki exclaimed honestly looking at both the principal and Kyoya.

"I'm pretty sure she did." Kyoya replied sarcastically as Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and anger. One second later, Ritzy had fished out her phone and started scrolling through it, just when the old guy with the glasses was about to tell her off she placed the phone next to her ear, making it evident she was calling someone.

"Hey, yeah it's Ritzy. Yeah I'm cool… Dude we'll talk later right now I want you to send that fire video to me ASAP. Which one? Oh yeah… The one where I failed to bake a muffin. Uh-huh… Yeah it was awesome! Anyway can you send me it? Bro, does it sound like I care that you're in class?! What's changed? We always used to go on our phones! …Thanks yeah alright. Talk to you later Dylan." With that the crimson haired teen ended the call, only a minute later she got the 'ping' of the message coming through.

_Note to self: Send Dylan a birthday card as a reward. _

Ritzy took her phone to the principal and Kyoya and showed them. Their jaw dropped seeing the absolute chaos they made (or rather Ritzy) just to make a single blueberry muffin.

"And guess what? I never liked blueberry muffins anyway." Ritzy stated putting her phone away after the video ended. It took a while for the principal to decide what to do. He definitely didn't want his school set on fire or any other sorts of trouble. He knew the girls where criminal material yet he took them in so the rich students could influence them even if it's a little change. Not only that but they were bright kids, there was definitely potential shown from the two, If only they focussed on their studies. The host club will definitely influence them as they would watch boys acting like gentlemen not 'bad boys' and girls' acting ladylike not 'sluts.' However he can't give them the baking duty nor the hosting duty… Then what can he do? Just then an idea popped into his head like a light bulb switching on.

"Cleaning!" He blurted as all the teens looked at him confused. "Ladies you will be on cleaning duty, meaning you will have to attend the host club along with the other members." This time the girl's mouths dropped in despair. Them cleaning? Yeah right, yet both knew it was better than baking and who knows, maybe they could have fun with this 'cleaning' duty? Fake grins covered their faces.

"Alright sir!" Both girls said together in unison and in a very cheery voice.

"Um…" The principal responded quite puzzled at their new sort of behaviour.

"Yes sir?" The two said again with that rainbows and unicorn sort of feeling.

"… Suffer from a very absurd and rapid mood swing." Kyoya wrote down in his black folder, the two female teens resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

Half an hour of lecturing the girls about rules and standards the principal finally let them go. As soon as the door was closed the girls let out a sigh of relief.

"Ritzy! What the heck?! A host club?" Yuki breathed finally letting it all out. The crimson haired teen looked at her for a few seconds before suggesting they take a walk around the school grounds, soon they found themselves in the garden on an impressively painted bench.

"Ugh, look at this! Kirin High was nothing like this!" Yuki complained rolling her eyes at the fancy bushes. Really, who would go all the way just to make a bush fancy?! "Ritzy, we should persuade our parents to take us back!" The brunette proposed, however when she saw Ritzy's face she knew that the hazel orbed female was planning something.

Ritzy's arms were crossed and she was looking at a statue. Her hazel eyes showed the worry and thought she was going through. After what seemed to be forever, Ritzy finally said something.

"Tamaki," She blurted as the brunette tilted her head muddled.

"Huh?"

"Tamaki. The principal was saying this dodgy 'host club' needed bakers, and mentioned he was about to tell Tamaki. Then he must be the leader of the club."

"Yeah, or he could be another old guy in charge of something in school e.g. money!"

"Yeah but, it was clear that Kyoya was in the Host Club and when the principal said 'you and Tamaki' it clearly meant that this guy is also in it. He must have some sort of importance to the club, if not then there was no reason to be mentioned." Ritzy explained taking a deep breath in. "We find this Tamaki guy, butter him up and then hey presto, we're out of the club!" The brunette sat their taking in everything Ritzy had just said and a smile reached her lips, her chocolate orbs glowed in appreciation.

"There wasn't any doubt to start with was there? I should've guessed you'd come up with an awesome plan like normal… I'm no help like usual." Yuki smiled looking at her fingers, as Ritzy shook her head and her eyes soften.

"Hey, you were amazing in that office, you didn't give up and you supported me, don't think I'm the only one doing 'great' things. Without you Yuki, I wouldn't be living my life to the full like this." The red haired girl replied giving Yuki, a sister like hug.

"Hey Ritz?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't get why god didn't make us sisters."

"Maybe because if we were related by blood our parents wouldn't be able to handle us." Ritzy quoted as Yuki chuckled at her.

Enemies?

Never.

Friends?

No way.

Best friends?

Naaah.

Sisters?

Hell yeah.

They soon got out of the hug and Yuki had a sudden thought.

"Hey, if this Tamaki guy is important then Kyoya must be important too, the principal also mentioned him, plus he look pretty much like a smart ass to be fair." Yuki suggested as Ritzy nodded.

"Yeah, well this failed. How are we going to butter both of them up?" Ritzy enquired placing her finger under her lips baffled.

"Well, we could always take one person each?" Yuki conjured up, the crimson haired teen looked at Yuki in lightning quick speed.

"Dibs on this Tamaki dude!" Ritzy called with a proud grin on her face, Yuki's smile fell.

"Again!? Aw come on! You did the same with the rooms! How did I not see that coming?!" The brunette complained frustrated while Ritzy shrugged.

"Yeah, you should have, but Yuki Crosszeria you are as slow as a snail and slug combined!" The teen teased, Yuki sticking out her tongue at her.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" A cheerful voice suddenly interrupted as both girls turned to look at the owner of the voice. There stood a 6 foot 5 guy with a darker skin tone and jet black spiky hair along with dark grey eyes, his blazer wasn't buttoned and had this imposing vibe coming off him. Then preaching on his shoulders was what seemed to look like a young boy? This boy had dirty blonde hair, his eyes were big and honey coloured, and he was carrying a pink bunny…? Yuki thought he was sort of cute in some strange way, however Ritzy was more confused on why an elementary boy would be at a high school.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked looking at the small boy.

"I'm Honey and this is Usa-chan!" He held up the candyfloss pink bunny in admiration. "Hey, who are you?"

The girls looked at each other with a knowing look, honestly it was like they were telepathic, "I'm sorry, but before we tell you do you mind telling us why you're here?" Ritzy enquired as the cute little boy pouted.

"It's a school, you're supposed to attend school! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but people call me Honey! I'm 17!" Honey exclaimed earning sweatdrops from both teens.

"Is he really 17?" They both thought but thinking it was best to leave the subject. Ritzy's attention went to the taller guy, so did Yuki's.

"Hey, mind telling us who _you_ are?" The hazel orbed female asked at the blankly staring guy.

"Oh this is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori! He's also 17, and my cousin! Though he is a bit quiet." Honey added as the girls nodded awkwardly. "Your turn, tell us who you are?!"

"Oh my name's Yuki Crosszeria, I'm 15 years old and from America I guess?" Yuki replied twirling her hair, Honey nodded at looked at Ritzy. The teen cringed at the radiance coming from the '17' year old.

"Ritzy Ford, 15 and yeah we're transfers from America." Ritzy concluded as the guys stood there in silence for a while not knowing what to say.

"So… Mind telling us why you're skipping class?"

"We're not, the principal told us to 'explore' the school, so here we are." Yuki said as a question cropped up. "Wait why are you skipping class?" Ritzy noticed this too and raised a brow in suspicion.

"Oh… I fell asleep! So I guess I'm a bit late? No worries, Takashi can carry me there!" He cheered.

"Wait so why was he with you? I mean… You were sleeping." Ritzy asked.

"Takashi is always with me!" Honey answered with Mori nodding in agreement. The bell rang suddenly alarming the two guys.

"Mitsukuni, we missed first period." Mori stated as the other 17 year groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't know I slept for so long! Takashi, you should really wake me up sometimes."

"No one dares to do that…" Takashi muttered thinking no one heard him but Yuki smiled and Ritzy chuckled, until something came to her attention.

"Hey Yuki, we've got to go to class now." She told as Yuki nodded getting up from her seat. "Bye then, Honey, Mori."

After arriving to the class door, the two girls thought how they could make an unforgettable entrance: kick the door open? No too movie like. Just walk in? Too plain.

"Confidence not nervous." Both girls whispered as they knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply they walked in, not showing any signs of shyness or nerves.

"Who… are you?" The female teacher asked surprised.

"I'm pretty sure you were expecting new students." Ritzy answered as the teacher paused for a moment and then suddenly remembered.

"Oh yes! Okay, would you like to introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" The teacher suggested as both turned around with an amused look on their faces.

"Yuki Crosszeria, aged 15 and from America."

"Ritzy Ford, 15 and yeah like Ritzy said, we're transfers." They finished as the class examined them, from uniform to first impressions the two couldn't care less. The teacher pointed to seats near orange haired twins.

**R+Y**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I was sat in the middle of the orange haired twins and my crimson haired friend, Ritzy, was on the left side of the youngest twin. After we sat down Miss Clyde the English teacher began the lesson.

After ten minutes of learning grammar Ritzy and I yawned loudly. Miss Clyde stopped talking and looked at the both of us as we were texting each other.

"Ms. Crosszeria and Ms. Ford what are you both doing! Please put your phones away it's rude to use them when someone is talking! Especially a teacher that is teaching _in _class," Miss Clyde exclaimed flabbergasted.

_**To Ritzy:**_

_**From Yuki:**_

_**I don't think these rich bastards ever used their phones in class before. Guess they didn't have the guts to do it. They're all too behaved to do anything bad. Let's teach them how to be badass in the class.**_

_**~sent~**_

…

_**To Yuki:**_

_**From Ritzy:**_

_**Yeah it doesn't seem like Miss Clyde has ever had a students like us before. Pffft! I hate it when people are so well behaved bastards and suck up to their teachers. What's your plan Yuki?**_

_**~sent~**_

"Excuse me I am talking to you! When someone is talking to you, you have to look at them and listen. So put your phones down and look at me _now_!" Miss Clyde said obviously flustered.

I heard chuckling and giggling spreading around the classroom. I smirked as I saw Miss Clyde turn bright red in frustration from the corner of my eye.

_**To Ritzy:**_

_**From Yuki:**_

_**I'll handle this but you can step in at any time Ritz. Let's show them what they have to deal with for three years. Unless we get kicked out. Let the show continue! Follow my lead.**_

_**~sent~**_

"We're sorry Miss Clyde we usually do this all the time in our old school. We didn't get in trouble when we used our phones in class. We are really sorry we won't do it again we promise!" I said with the voice of an innocent child that was sincerely apologizing.

"Yeah Miss Clyde we didn't mean to use our phones we didn't know the rules. We really are sorry! Please forgive us. We won't do it again we promise. You can even look at our grades from our previous school, Kirin High!" Ritzy exclaimed with fake but believable sincerity.

As Ritzy added on to my earlier statement I quickly went on Kirin High's home website and searched both of our names. I heard Miss Clyde call my name and to give her my phone. So I showed her and I saw Ritzy smirking behind Miss Clyde.

There was silence before Miss Clyde said "You both got distinguished honours' for all of your marking periods and school years!"

Ritzy and I smiled innocently while nodding our heads. In your face!

"Go back to your seats and give me your phones. You can have them at the end of class. Now go, we wasted 10 minutes because of you two." Miss Clyde exclaimed as she confiscated our phones.

We both smirked when we turned our backs to Miss Clyde so we could go back to our seats. I saw both of the orange haired boys covering their mouths trying so hard not to laugh.

Ritzy and I sat back down and stared at the clock since we wasted 10 minutes of our precious class time and because of that we the bell would ring in exactly 2 minutes.

The bell rang, we got out last since we needed to get our phones from our precious teacher who didn't know anything about what the principle got her into. As they all say in all of the schools we've been to; once the mischievous duo passes you, you will never be able to forget them or their faces.

The two teens finally exited class knowing that they would have a lot of fun pulling pranks on everyone in Ouran. The orange haired twins decided to wait for us outside of the classroom.

The twins decided to ask us if we planned to annoy the hell out of Miss Clyde. They kept bothering us until we got to the cafeteria being all snobby and comfortable with the both of us.

"Ritzy…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you think they were… irritating?"

"Oh Yuki, they were a hell lot more than that but I did find it quite amusing," The crimson haired 15 year old replied rolling her eyes at what happened a few minutes ago.

We were talking about what happened in class when we realized what were we going to do for our lunch break. I was about to say something but Yuki beat me to it.

"I know right! Anyway where are we going for break?" The brunette asked curious to where they were going to go, it was obvious that if they have lunch in the cafeteria, they were sure to gather attention, as much as that didn't bother them, they did want their own privacy, plus anymore hanging around with these rich kids and they'll go insane. After going through the cafeteria line the two girls decided they that it was best to spend their break in the garden they were in before, which is actually called the Rose Garden. Who knew a garden full of roses would be called that?

**R+Y**

**Ritzy's P.O.V:**

We were heading to the impressively painted bench we sat on before, even though the bench itself was too radiant at least it was a calm area, right? We were strolling through the garden, complaining and rolling our eyes at the stuff they had done to it, it was fun actually. Ranting about the same thing, not to mention laughing at the same stuff. Well it was funny… They really needed to sort the garden out instead of worrying about the decorations because there were pebbles/ rocks all about the place. Yuki had stumbled on a few and every time she did I'd burst out laughing because hey as I said before, reactions were funny!

Karma can be such a female dog…

After blurting out how Yuki looked so funny stumbling, I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly felt my foot smash into something, before I knew it I was falling onto the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the uncomfortable impact of the rough ground, yet it wasn't exactly the impact that happened. Instead I felt myself land into something warm, soft and comfortable? I thought for a second it must've been a cloud but then I felt someone's arms lift me up, unsure I quickly opened my eyes to be faced to face with lavender eyes. Who the hell has purple eyes?! Then I noticed that the person who must've caught me was very close.

"You should be careful, we don't want you to hurt that pretty face of yours do we?" The person said, I edged back a little to see his face.

Rich kid with the stereotypical rich looks.

The guy possessed platinum blonde hair he was taller than me and as explained had lavender eyes.

"I'm sure you'd like to admire my looks later on, but now we should really help you out, right?" He said in an 'angelic' voice and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, my eyes widened in horror and my mouth fell open.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Ritzy language!" Yuki reminded from behind.

"-THE FUDGE!" I yelled scooting away from the weird guy and going back to Yuki. "Hey, Yuki call the cops I think I was sexually harassed!" I told her as she shook her head at my outbreak, while the blonde looked at us in shock.

"No, Ritzy all he did was move your hair out of your face and pick you up. I hardly think that's sexual harassment." Yuki told me as I kept looking at the random guy just in case he did it again.

"Ladies I believe-"The platinum blonde dude started taking a step forward, I quickly cut him off.

"Don't you dare take another step, or…? I'll smash your pretty little rich face off!" I threatened pointing my finger at him as he gulped, the lavender eyed teen was about to say something else but I grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged her to lord knows where!

"Ritzy! Ritzy, slow down!" Yuki complained, I finally realized I was holding her arm in a tight grip and was dashing about the garden!

"Sorry Yuki, I just seriously freaked out, that guy was creepy!" I admitted as Yuki patted my head as if saying 'there- there you miserable soul.'

"Well, now we have to find our bench some other way." The brunette confirmed as I nodded guiltily.

It seemed that we were walking for ages, when in actual fact it was 10 minutes, yet we still couldn't find our bench. Thanks a lot lavender dude.

"Yuki, it's no use we're never going to find the impressively painted bench." I told her clearly giving up, however the brunette just rolled her eyes. We then heard muffled voiced from the other side of the maze we were in, Yuki quickly put her index finger to her lips as I nodded. So we did the most idiotic thing we had done in a while.

We jumped into an uncomfortable, prickly bush.

Yeah, we're idiots, but we had this feeling that we should eavesdrop so… You get the drift. Peeking through, we saw this enormous round marble table with people sitting around it. This doesn't seem suspicious at all. I noticed some very familiar people around the table, there was that smart ass Kyoya, the two annoying twins Hikaru and Kaoru and even the short and tall Honey and Mori and some other guy…? He looked to feminine but isn't that the male's uniform? This is definitely weird, all the people we met (apart from 1) are surrounding the same table. What the hell?

"Have you guys met the new transfers yet?" Kyoya asked in a very serious voice, 'Oh look I'm Kyoya I'm so stupidly important!' Stupid jerk got us into the Host Club, whatever the heck that is!

"Oh them? Yeah, they're really stubborn!" Both twins said in synchronization. "The red head is too proud and arrogant while the brunette has too much sass and I think they took some acting lessons since Miss Clyde actually believed that they were really sorry." Woah, wait what?! Red head and brunette?! Isn't that us, I felt Yuki nudging me, indicating she had caught up too. Okay now I'm definitely interested in what these idiots have to say.

"Agreed well what about you guys, Mori and Honey?"

"Well I like them!" Honey replied as I mentally thanked him. "But they have a satirical sort of humour…?" … Thanks Honey, thanks,

"They're alright…" Mori spoke as the rest nodded.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked the too feminine guy, who sat their blinking his big eyes confused.

"Who…? Oh you mean the transfers? I know of them, but don't know them. They're really cool in class though and they have a lot of courage." The mystery feminine guy replied. Aww random guy, you're now my favourite!

"Well these two-" I never knew what he was going to say, maybe imbeciles or idiots or even tramps because someone interrupted them.

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" Another voice came as well all glanced in one direction to see…! Without any hesitation I leapt from the bush with Yuki (who was forced to do so as she was holding my arms to keep me back- it didn't work.)

"WEIRD LAVENDER DUDE!" I screamed glaring at the teen whose eyes widened, recognizing me for sure.

"SCREAMMING RED HEAD!" He shouted to me as I quirked a brow, is that the best he could do? I glanced at the twins and Yuki who were trying to hold in their laughter… Okay? Suddenly the platinum blonde walked towards me, freaking out I kept taking steps back until I finally hit a rose bush. What to do…

Scream out rape?

Nah that's not going to work

Hit him?

Kyoya would tell the principal.

Shout at him?

Best and Safe option.

"Don't you remember my threat?! I could crush that face of yours then you wouldn't be so… disgustingly handsome!" He paused for a moment and I actually thought he was scared, but then he lifted his arm so it was coming towards my face! Just when I was about to punch him, the blonde ran his fingers down my scarlet hair and when his fingers reached the end I saw rose petals and twigs in between them… Oh sh- sugar…

"You looked like an unfortunate commoner who had just lost their home. Of course you're not a poor commoner." The lavender orbed guy told me as my mouth fell open.

"First of all I'M NOT RICH LIKE YOU! So yes, I am a 'commoner.' Second, why the hell couldn't you just tell me I had crap in my hair instead of making it all dramatic? What is this, a story?!" I yelled as the guy took a step back in shock, and then the weirdest thing happened. His eyes started to flow with animated tears as he scooted towards the emo corner, miserable.

"Mommy! I… I! I think I've been re-rejected!" He yelled as I turned to Kyoya, who was mouthing 'I'm he's so called 'mommy.' "I'm losing my charm! It's the second time I've been rejected first by Haruhi now… now..." He trailed off looking at me again. Yeah, hit on a girl whose name you don't even know. "What's your name again?"

"…" I didn't reply, as my fists clenched in anger and my breathing increased. Principal or no principal, I'm going to beat this guy up. However as I took a step forward, Yuki (who had now magically appeared next to me) held me back, worried. "Why the heck would you hit on a girl, when you don't know her name?! I mean that's just stupid! You remind me of a… Oh my god! You remind me of a player!" I accused making the animated tears on his face increase. This guy needs to get his priorities right.

"Ritz calm down will you. God he only caught you when you tripped _and_ fixed your hair!" Yuki said between giggles.

"Why did our parents send us here anyway?! Urgh this is so freaking annoying." I exclaimed forgetting about the blonde pervert.

"You know why we had to transfer here. We took it too far at the beginning of school in Kirin High…" Yuki explained grinning at the memory.

"I don't get it, they should have seen it coming, I mean we pulled tons of pranks in 6th, 7th, and 8th grade why couldn't they have just accepted the fact of us being too awesome and let us stay." I said with an irritated tone.

"Ritz, you were hanging with your gang and making trouble and so I was doing the same with mine, I guess we just took it too far for their liking. Maybe they couldn't handle the Mischievous Duo anymore. We were too badass for them." Yuki said as she hugged me in a sisterly manor.

"*cough* *cough* we're still here you know." The oldest Hitachiin twin said.

"You just ruined the most beautiful moment Hikaru!" The blonde haired pervert said.

"Hahaha!" I laughed.

"So you finally laughed?" Lavender eyes said smiling as I looked at him, biting my lip for letting my guard down.

"Yeah, you're laughing!" Yuki said cheerfully. Yuki really was like a sister to me when it came to moving or transferring schools. She was the sister I never had. Yeah we have our fights, we sometimes get angry at each other, but which set of friends don't? That's why she is my BFFE, Best Friend for Eternity.

"Ritzy Ford and Yuki Crosszeria." Kyoya addressed. "These people standing in front of you, are part of the famous Host Club." Me and Yuki looked at each other in disbelief. These people were part of this dodgy named club? "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how about a dozen?" Yuki replied exaggerating as Kyoya rolled his eyes. "First of all what the hell is a host club? What do you guys do exactly? The urban dictionary's definition and pretty much America's definition is that it's possibly the next best thing to prostitution." Yuki stated as I felt like applauding her right there. First step- lower self-esteem. It worked as Kyoya eye started twitching in annoyance, the blonde fainted in despair, feminine guy tilted his head, the twins looked at us as if we just stole their cookies and Mori and Honey had a straight face on.

"T-The host club is…" Kyoya started to say but was cut off by the irritating blonde.

"This is my bit!" He looked at us both, suddenly turning very serious. Wow, what a mood swing. "The Ouran host Club, is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

"… So basically it has no real purpose to it? That you guys made in boredom?" Yuki and I asked as all the guys vigorously shook their heads but then hesitated for a moment.

"Any more appropriate questions?" Kyoya repeated glaring at Yuki while fixing his glasses.

"Yeah I have one." I answered as the guys nodded. "Let me get this straight, you're Kyoya the smart ass type-"

"Cool type!" Lavender eyes interrupted.

"Alright! You guys, Hikaru and Kaoru must be the funny but annoying type-"

"It's devil type." He interrupted again getting gloomier as I glared at him.

"Whatever. Mori you're the wild type-"

"Yeah finally you're right-"

"Dude shut up! Honey you're the cute type?"

"It's actually little Lolita but…" I faced the blonde anger running through my veins as I pointed my finger at them.

"But who the heck are you guys?! You look like, a girl and you… You're the paedophile type!" I exclaimed as he burst into tears…?

"Mommy! This girl is too much for me!" The blonde cried to Kyoya, how on earth did he manage to call that person his mom?

"Tut tut, Haruhi is not a girl." The twins replied putting their hands on the 'guy's' shoulder.

"Yeah, no. Guy's you're stupid to think we're idiots. Haruhi clearly has boobs, even if they're not visible, plus her eyes look too round and big to be a guys." Yuki commented with a blank look as I nodded in response. Haruhi shrugged.

"No point on faking, yes I'm a girl but because of a twisted situation I was forced to join the host club." She deadpanned as both me and Yuki walked beside her.

"You too huh?" I asked understandingly.

"It sucks right?" Yuki said as we all agreed. The guy's mouths fell in betrayal and hurt.

"… Oh yeah! You didn't mention the type! Haruhi's… Normal and this guy is our most popular host! The prince type!" Honey exclaimed… cutely? I glanced at the blonde who looked like he was expecting a reaction from us.

"Him? Prince? Puh-lease!" Yuki replied.

"I guess he has the looks but how do girls, like… that?!" I commented as his face dropped in sadness.

"That, has a name." Kyoya said looking at his folder. "Tamaki had 70% of the request rate." Wait what?

"Could you repeat that? What did you say his name was?" Yuki asked.

"Tamaki Suoh."

.

.

.

.

NO WAY!

"Y-YUKI!" I shouted as the guys looked alarmed. My brunette friend turned to look at me with a smirk on her pretty little face.

"Sorry Ritz, I'm as slow as a snail and a slug combined." She quoted as a scowl reached my face. Why! Before I knew it I was in my own emo corner, planning ways on how to kill Tamaki.

"Is there… something wrong with my name? Ah you've realized how rich I may be and that must scare you, right? Don't worry my fellow commoners, I won't address you any differently! Long live the poor even if you are looked down upon!" Tamaki Suoh, you are one dramatic guy…

"Please dude, could you shut up, my brain just exploded to know that you are Tamaki, the leader of the host club!" I commanded.

"Ah, so you already know!" The twins said.

"Well, yeah it wasn't pretty hard to figure out who was. At first we thought it was Kyoya because of him being such a smart ass. However if Tamaki has a higher rate, It'd make sense if Tamaki was the leader instead." Yuki explained, I swear I saw Kyoya smiling for a brief second!

"Although, this guy seems to naïve and dense to do stuff like finances and others things that's how Kyoya comes in, to be simple. Tamaki, you're the head because of the looks but technically Kyoya is the real leader." I addressed them, do I need to mention how easy it was for me to once again make Tamaki feel depressed?

"Anyway, Yuki and Ritzy, from tomorrow you will start your cleaning job." Thanks Kyoya.

"Wait these are our new cleaners?" Haruhi asked looking at us in pity.

"Yeah…. Yeah! They are, now you will have to work for us until… Wait why are they cleaning for us? I mean it was one thing when Haruhi broke that expensive vase but now…?" Tamaki trailed off, talking to Kyoya.

"You broke an expensive vase?!" I exclaimed gleaming with excitement as the girl sheepishly nodded.

"You go girl!" My brunette best friend added as Haruhi slightly blushed at the sudden appreciation given to her.

"Ahem!" We suddenly heard the dark haired smart ass clear hi throat letting both of us roll our eyes. He turned to look at Tamaki again, answering his question. "They were disrespecting the principal."

"Well girls…" Here we go again, with the sudden mood change. "Now, we control you and you will do everything we say. You are Ouran Host Club's property!" Exaggerated much, both Yuki and I showed bored faces. Is this it?

"Let's go eat something before our next class. You guys better eat something too!" Yuki says cheerfully with a hop in her step. I looked at Yuki's back as she skipped without tripping. I smiled softly at how childish Yuki was being.

"Well guys, looks like our meeting has come to an end. Excuse us while we get food. Kyoya we'll be there tomorrow, don't go calling the principal before you give us at least 15 minutes. Oh and Tamaki?" I asked as he looked at me in glee. "You really should get yourself checked, your mood changes as fast as lightning!"

"Ritzy, hurry! I'm really hungry!" Yuki yelled. Waving to the guys I followed Yuki who looked happier to leave the godforsaken spot.

"So… Is our plan still on?" The brunette asked. I fiddled with my scarlet hair for a few seconds thinking.

"Maybe… Are you willing to swap with Tamaki?" I enquired hopeful.

"Yeah… no. I don't think I could handle him. Come on Ritz! You can handle at least one over exaggerated, dramatic guy, you've taken care of gangsters before! What's one guy going to do?!" Yuki encouraged as I smiled.

"And I'm sure you can handle a smart ass Kyoya too." Replying she gave me a short side hug as we walked on.

Tomorrow, operation get- out- of- Host- Club will commence.

Yuki will take care of Kyoya… somehow.

I will take care of… Tamaki.

Dude, what the hell are we getting ourselves into?!


End file.
